Through the Ages
by Eldrina Sedai
Summary: Legolas did not travel to the Undying Lands.He craved adventure and he found the adventure he craved by becoming William Turner, pirate. Further explination inside.
1. Prologue

**Don't own POTC or Legolas or LOTR! I have reedited all of these chapters so you might want to reread them. They have hopefuly been improved. **

Legolas did not travel to the Undying Lands. Although he loved his kind, he had felt out of place ever since the Fellowship. He had lost touch with his people; his two closest friends were Aragorn a mortal and Gimli A DWARF. Also, he craved adventure and the thought of living in a land of pure bliss bored him. After the death of his friends, Gimli and Aragorn, Legolas withdrew from the world; he lived in Fangorn for a while and other various forests, even the famous Sherwood (but that is another story). As the years past, the world began to change. The elves had left and now few even believed that they had ever existed, kingdoms and lands were renamed, and the Middle Earth he knew disappeared. The biggest discovery of those years was a new land called the Americas. Legolas saw this as an opportunity to have another adventure so he left the forests. To hide is elfish features he was given a ring by a member of the Fellowship that few knew excised. When given the ring, he was warned not to wear it for a period longer than 20 years; for one cannot hide ones true self without forgetting who one once was.


	2. Trouble on deck

**Please Review!**

When you read this and you see any major mistakes please tell me. If you don't under stand something ask me; hopefully all things will be explained in time. Enjoy.

I do not own Lord of the Rings or POTC.

Chapter 1

Legolas or Boot Strap Bill, as he was now called, sat high in the crow's nest letting the salty sea breeze blow his hair. He had come very familiar with the crow's nest since he had joined the crew of the Black Pearl two years ago; he knew every plank and knotted piece of rope. Ever since the captain had seen how at home he was high above the ground the crow's nest had become his second home. Most pirates were not born with the stomach to withstand heights. They could face a 50ft waves without blinking, but put them 10 feet above the ground and they whimper like puppies.

In his potion Legolas could see for miles across the starry ocean, but tonight his thoughts were not on the miles of ocean, but on the trouble that was brewing down on the deck. The crew had become inpatient with Capt. Jack due to a lot scheming and pushing from Barbossa. Jack, although a good captain, was quickly loosing the faith of his crew. Barbossa over the past couple weeks had been pressuring Jack into sharing a map with him that supposedly leads to an island rumored to hold the lost treasure of Cortez. He says his reason for doing this is because it would be a gesture of trust and goodwill toward the crew. Both Legolas and Jack knew that as soon as Jack shared the map his fate would be sealed. Legolas was the only faithful crewmember left. Suddenly, his sharp ears picked up the sound of a struggle below on the deck; he nimbly climbed down the mast jumping the last 10 feet with both his long knives drawn. Jack was facing Barbossa, swords drawn, and they were circling each other as the crew waited breathlessly.

"So Jack what will it be, Pearl and the map or you life." asked Barbosa.

"Neither, the crew will never follow you; they're faithful of good ol' Captain Jack." said Jack smiling his drunken grin.

" Oh, I'm not so sure of that," said Barbosa smiling

The crew tried to charge Jack but Legolas (Boot Strap) jumped in front of him, weapons ready. The crew hesitated, Bill was the best fighter on the ship and no one wanted to challenge him.

"I cannot let you do this" said Legolas.

"Come on Bill. Don't be a fool. You can't kill us all." laughed Barboss trying to keep a calm face. Although Will looked young he had seen him fight; he had a grace and fierceness that was unnerving.

"I will if I must." said Legolas with a glint in his eye.

Jack walked up behind him and whispered in his ear," Will, you're a great fighter, but you can't kill them all. There are other ways," he winked.

Legolas nodded and sheathed his long knives. The crew relaxed and Jack was taken to a holding cell.

(Later that night)

Legolas hid in the shadows as he waited for the guard to walk by; when he past him, he took the hilt of his knife and rammed it into the back of his skull causing him to fall unconscious to the floor, grabbed the keys and made his way to Jack's cell.

"Thanks a lot mate" said Jack

" We're not out of danger yet ," said Legolas as he slowly turned the key, swung the door open and Jack stepped out with a grin.



" Barbossa thinks he can take my ship without a fight,"

" Aye, I do" said a voice laughing in the shadows.

It was the last thing Legolas remembered before the handle of a pistol came crashing down upon his head.

Legolas very, very slowly lifted his head and waited for his vision to clear; his head pounded and he couldn't move his arms or legs. As he regained his senses, he realized he was in Jack's, now he suspected Barbossa's, map room tied to a chair. On the table was a pile of gold coins with the image of a skull. Apparently the crew had visited the island while he was knocked out and the coins were their reward. He could feel the dark magic surrounding the gold; it was a curse that would certainly be a surprise to the crew, but he didn't feel sorry for them; he saw it as just payment. He started to try to loosen his bonds when the door opened and in walked Barbosa.

" I'm glad to see that your awake" sneered Barbosa

" Where's Jack?" he growled

" Oh we let him go on a little vacation. Right now he's on a island enjoying the sun." said Barbosa smiling.

" You left him to die!" exclaimed Legolas angrily.

" Can't have him or you causing trouble on my ship now could I. Don't worry you will see him soon enough."

In came three of the crews largest men; they surround Legolas and held him down as Barbosa untied him. After he was untied, Barbossa came and looked him in his eyes.

" You seem to be very fond of those boots of yours, Boot Strap, Don't you think it's suiting that you die by them."

The boots were the only part of his elfish garb he wore and the men often made jest at him about how fancy they were. They were the reason for his pirate name.

"Oh and here," he took a piece of the gold that had been put on a chain, "take this to pay the devil." he put it around Legolas's neck and laughed in his face.

Legolas ,although furious, kept his face emotionless, instead; he fixed Barbossa

with an unnerving stare forcing him to take a step back startled ,but he quickly composed himself and ordered, " Take him to the plank!"

They dragged Legolas onto the deck and over to the plank, bound his hands and feet and tided a cannon ball to his feet.

" So long Bootstrap!" said Barbosa

A smile was Legolas's simple reply as they picked him up and cast him into ocean.

**I don't own Lord of the Rings or POTC. When yo read this and you see any major mistakes please tell me. If you don't understand something ask me; hopefully all things will be explained in time . Enjory and no flames please.**


	3. Pirate!

****

I don't own Lord of the Rings or POTC. When yo read this and you see any major mistakes please tell me. If you don't understand something ask me; hopefully all things will be explained in time . Enjory and no flames please.

**Chapter 2**

The cold water engulfed is head as the cannon ball dragged him deeper into the deeps. He did not struggle nor was he afraid. He started to search his person as best he could with his tied hands for a hidden knife; there was nothing up is sleeves, or under his shirt, finally he found one in his boot. He could just managed to grab it with his bound hands. He brought it up to his mouth, held the hilt with his teeth, and started to saw at the bonds; they fell to the bottom of the ocean. With his hands free he was able to untie his feet and swim to the surface. The Peal was gone and nowhere to be seen; he felt a great loss because when the crew discovered they could not open his trunk they would throw it overboard sending his most prized possessions to the bottom ocean to be lost forever. The trunk contained his bow and arrows, Aragorn's sword, elfish clothing and herbs, and his cloak and pin from Galadriel, books, and royal jewelry. His knives he had with him when he tried to free Jack, but Barbossa had taken them when they disarmed him, and they were now probable hang as trophies on his wall. The thought of it made him sick, but nothing he could do about it now. He started to swim hoping to come upon a vessel or drift wood he could float upon. After what seemed like an eternity he came upon some ship wreckage from a recently attacked ship and floating in the water was a large group of planks; he grabbed on, dragged himself up on it, and passed out.

When he opened his eyes, a young girl was gazing down upon him.

"It's ok," said the girl in a comforting voice, "My names is Elizabeth Swann,"

He was barely able to force out his name, "W-W-Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you, Will," said Elizabeth and she smiled.

Legolas passed out. Elizabeth looks down upon Will and sees the gold chain; she grabs it and pulls it out seeing the cold coin attached.

"You're a p-pirate," she gasps as Norrington walks up behind her; she quickly hides the coin behind her back.

"His name is Will Turner. That's all I know"

"He doesn't look very old 18 or 19 maybe," he points to Mr. Gibbs and orders," Take him below."

Elizabeth stared transfixed at Will as he was taken down below the deck.

"Will Turner," she uttered under her breath, "5 years difference isn't too much."

(8) Years later.

Will double-checked his appearance one last before he left to deliver the sword the Governor had requested for Norrington's promotion. Even though he had been living with these changes for twenty years, it was still a surprise when he looked into the mirror. The ring (while keeping his original facial features)had rounded the points of his ears, turned his long, straight, blond, hair to deep brown curls, his eye were not longer the piercing blue but a honey brown, he even had facial hair, something he was sure no other elf had ever experienced. He smiled to himself as he thought about what Gimli would say about his pitiful excuse of a beard, as he grabbed the box containing the sword and went out the door.

Legolas stood nervously in the front hall of the governor's home. In the corner of his eye, he saw a beautifully made candlestick ,but when he went to examine it closer it broke. He muttered a curse about poor craftsmanship, but panicked when he heard footsteps; he quickly searched for a place to hide the evidence, saw an umbrella stand and slipped it in as Governor Swann walked in.



The Governor smiles at Legolas, "Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again."

"Good day, sir. I have your order," said Legolas with a small bow and hands the sword to Governer Swann.

" Well," said the Governor impressed.

Legolas, not missing a chance to brag about his craftsmanship, "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." he balances the sword," Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade," he skillfully flips the blade and hands it back to the Governor.

The Governor impressed, "Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

Legolas inwardly grimiest at having to call that drunken pig of a man master. The only reason Legolas had even chosen him was because he did only one of two things: go to the pub and drink himself into a stupor, or come to the shop drunk and sleep off his hangover before he went out to drink again. This allowed Legolas to have the freedom to do whatever he wanted; he practically ran the business himself. He had learned most of his forging skills from his father who had always said, "There is no point in have a weapon if you can't repair it." He was not an expert in elfish techniques ,but even his little training was superior to human.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," said Legolas smiling.

Legolas then turned at the sound of someone coming down the stairwell and saw Elizabeth standing in what must be a new dress; she was beautiful. Over the past 8 years, she had blossomed into a striking young woman. Every time she entered the room her presence overwhelmed him, but today something didn't feel right. A dark presence was in the room, and it seemed to be emitting from Elizabeth ,but that was impossible.

The Governor smiled proudly at his daughter, "Oh, Elizabeth , you look absolutely stunning."

She smiled back and then turned to Will/Legolas, "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Legolas was a little surprised by this and apparently so was Governor Swann.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to?," said the Governor nervously.

" About the day we met, do you remember?," continued Elizabeth ignoring her father's comment.

" How could I forget, Miss Swann," said Legolas keeping his composure, "

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth."

"At least once more, Miss Swann , as always," he replied, hating to have be so formal and cold ,but he knew his place; he was no longer an Elvin prince but a lowly blacksmith.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going," said the Governor as he whisked Elizabeth toward the door.

"Good day, **MR. TURNER," **said Elizabeth coldly as she left, "

Will followed them out the door and stood and watched till the carriage started to pull away. " Good bye, Elizabeth," he whispered. How good it felt to say those words even if they were for his ears alone.



Legolas was glad to get back to the peaceful shop; the town had gone crazy. Apparently, a pirate ,clamming to be Capt. Jack Sparrow, had kidnapped Elizabeth to escape from Commodore Norrington, and was now loose. He knew this pirate was not Jack Sparrow because Jack Sparrow was dead; his body picked by sea gulls on an island somewhere is the Caribbean. This pirate, whoever he is, is just another imposter trying to use Jack's reputation to his advantage.

He opened the door and looked over to where his "_beloved" _master sat, dead asleep from last night's hangover.

"Right where I left you," he looks up and sees a hammer and a hat on the anvil, surprised, "Not where I left you." he reaches for the hat only to be met by a sword at his throat. Attached to the sword was an arm which belonged to a man wearing shabby clothing and lots of eye liner.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," he growled. He had to admit this pirate was the best Jack impersonator he had seen, from the long dreads, to the boots; if he didn't know any better he just might have thought he was the real Jack Sparrow.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" asked "Jack".

This didn't surprise Legolas; he had been well known before his "death", "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" He turns to leave but Will gets his own sword and aims it at the pirate,

"Do you think this wise, boy ? Crossing blades with a pirate?," asked the pirate cockily.

"You threatened Miss Swann ."

"Only a little," smirked the pirate as he parried Legolas. They crossed blades a little trying to procure the skill of the other.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here," Legolas followed, "very good. Now I step again," the pirate continues until his back is to the door, "Ta". He sheathes sword and walks to the door.

Legolas throws his sword with deadly accuracy and it gets stuck in the door, barring the exit. He smirked to himself as he watched "Jack" try to pull it free and fails.

" That is a wonderful trick, except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

" _That's what you think," _Legolas instantly grabs out a sword with a heated tip that he had been working on before he left to deliver the sword, and the two continue their fighting all over the shop.

" Who makes all these?" asked the fake Jack.

"I do! And I practice with them? three hours a day!" replied Legolas as they continued fighting.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"



They continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them; Legolas hooks a knife in the irons hanging from "Jack's" left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above. Legolas gives "Jack" a triumphant look , but "Jack" in return hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart. Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will climbed back on; Will is thrown up into the rafters and cuts free a heavy sack which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well.

Here Legolas knew he had the advantage due to his Elvin grace and balance and over 5 millennia of living in trees, but this fellow ,whoever he is, was certainly a good fighter.

The fighting continued as they jumped from beam to beam; Legolas unarms "Jack" forcing him to flee from the rafters to the ground, but Legolas gracefully flips down meeting the pirate as he landed. "Jack" ,who has lost his weapon, blinds Will with sand and takes out his pistol while Will protects his eyes.

" You cheated!" accused Legolas.

"Pirate!" he turns at the sound of soldiers at the door trying to get in, "Move away."

" No,"

"Please move." Pleaded "Jack".

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." replied Legolas as sternly as ever.

"This shot is not meant for you," said the pirate desperately. Legolas thought this odd. _Why would he not use his one shot in a great time of need? _His thoughts were interrupted when there was a crash and "Jack" falls unconscious on the floor as Norrington's men break in the door.

"There he is. Over here." yelled a soldier.

" Excellent work, Mr. Brown . You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." congratulated Norrington.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," replied Mr. Brown drunkenly.

Legolas just stood there stupidly. All that fighting and almost getting shot and the drunken "blacksmith" gets the credit.

" Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," gloated Norington.

" What makes you think he is Jack Sparrow?" asked Legolas

" The tatoo on his arm, but what business it is of yours I can't see," replied Norington.

"Can I see it?"

"If you must" Even though he was acting annoyed Legolas could see he was enjoyed showing off his notorious prisoner. Norrington lifted up Jack's arm and pulled back his sleeve revealing the sparrow tattoo, but this wasn't what got Legolas' attention. He reached down and pulled the sleeve up farther reviling a long scare that when up his forearm and stopped at his elbow. Legolas recognized it instantly; he had given Jack that exact scar the day they had first met. He jumped away from the body bewildered.



" Yes I know it must be frightening to have such a perilous pirate in your shop , but don't worry, we will make sure he doesn't threaten another defenseless citizen like yourself again. Take him away,"

Legolas was too much in shock to notice the Commodore's underlining insult. When the guards left he plopped into a chair and put his face into his hands. He had just turned in his best friend who he believed to be dead.

_I should have known; the man looked, sounded, and fought, just like Jack, he even recognized you. You know why now, because he was Jack._

_You thought he was dead._

" I've got to rescue him and if Jack's here the crew of the Black Pearl might be coming as well," Legolas went to work turning the shop into a fortress. He barred the doors and windows got his long knives (that he had made himself), a hatchet, and waited. An hour after it got dark he felt the Pearl's dark presence enter the harbor, soon after canons began to fire, he hopped out of the chair and headed toward the sounds of pillaging

Jackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjack

Jack sat in his cell listening to the guns of the Pearl. His Pearl. How he missed her. His thoughts then turned to the boy whose fault it was he was rotting in the cell. Something about him reminded him of his good friend Boot Strap. For one thing, they shared a remarkable resemblance except he was to young and had facial hair they could be twins. The blacksmith boy looked young enough; he guessed Bill could have a son that age. Although Bill looked young Jack always felt as if he was older then what he seemed; it was due to his eyes, they seemed a lot older. If he really is Bill's son he could be the key to getting his Pearl back.

Legolas Legolas Legolas

The town was in shambles; everywhere Legolas turned there was death and destruction. Pirates from the Peal were doing what they do best, looting and killing. A pirate, who Legolas remembered was called Grapple, suddenly ambushed Legolas and grabbed him preparing to give the final blow.

"Say goodbye!" sneered Grapple.

Legolas heard the sign above give a groan and he ducted just as the sign swung down knocking Grapple into a store window.

" Goodbye" he said with a smile. His victory was short lived when, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a struggle. He turns and sees Elizabeth being dragged off by a pirate he had killed earlier.

" Elizabeth!" he starts to run toward her; it was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.


	4. Commandering

I own nothing and no one. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

His head felt as if it had exploded, and his back was killing him. Where was he and what had happened last night? He sat up and saw he was lying in the middle of the street and last night's events came flooding back: Jack, the pirates, and Elizabeth being kidnapped! Forcing the pain to the back of his mind, he went to find Norrington. If anybody could help him locate Elizabeth it would be him. He hoped.

Legolas found Norrington leaning over a map in a tent near the fort; he was talking to one of his men. He walked up to Norrington, ignoring the disapproving glances he got from the soldiers.

"The pirates, they've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth."

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," replied Norrington coolly.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her," demanded Legolas.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it," pleaded Gov. Swann.

At this a soldier named Murtogg perked up, "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," grumbled a fellow guard.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," Legolas knew Jack could lead them to the Pearl with his eyes closed.

"No, the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course," replied Norrington still staring at the map as if Legolas was nothing more than small nuisance that would hopefully go away. This infuriates Legolas and he buries his hatchet in the table.

"That's not good enough!"

That finally got Norrington's attention, he looked up at Legolas with anger in his eyes and said in a cold voice, "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a **blacksmith** and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," with that he jerks the hatchet from the table, hands it back to Legolas and returns back to his map which now has a giant gash.

Legolas stairs furiously at Norrington; he was tired of have these mortals look down upon him after the great deeds he had done for their kind, "I have seen such horrors that the bravest of your men would cower at a mere sight of them. I have led armies against unfathomable odds and returned to tell the tale. Do **not** insult my skills as a warrior**," **he grabbed his hatchet and walked away muting a curse. If Norrington would do nothing he would take matters into his own hands.

He stopped by his shop to grab a few essentials: his long knives, bow and arrows, and regular knives that he places in his boots and up his sleeves. He also puts on a pair of older long pants and brown boots; he refused to sail on a ship in wooden shoes and knee socks, much less break a man out of jail.

Before he left he turned around and took one last look at the shop, wondering if he would ever see it again. _Was another chapter of his life ending? Would it merely be filed away as another part of his ever continuous life? _Legolas often tried to ignore thoughts such as these because they reminded him of how lonely his life really was. Maybe Elizabeth was the one to end his eternal wondering? He shook 

his head ,trying to clear his thoughts, closed the door, turned out onto the street, and made his way to the jail.

He reached the entrance of the Port Royal jail and was greeted by a soldier of the name of Geoffrey, who Legolas had often talked to at the tavern. He casually walked up to the sentry, who smiled at Legolas in his usual friendly manner.

" Good Morning Geoffrey," said Legolas cheerfully.

" Ello Will, I see you survived the pirate attack in one piece,"

" Just barely," said Legolas and he told Geoffrey the night's events.

" Wow, Will that is something; you are lucky man,"

" So Geoffrey I heard the prisoners escaped during the attack. If that is true, why is the jail being guarded ?" ask Legolas casually.

" Well it's not really being guarded,"

"Really?" said Legolas as if it was little interest to him.

"Well you see, all escaped but this Sparrow fellow, and he doesn't seem like much of a threat, so it's just me guarding the entrance while the other guards are working with Norrington on security."

" Your sure your all by yourself?"

" Yeah, why?"

" I really am sorry Geoffrey," said Legolas as he drew his knife and knocked the surprised solder on the head and slowly helped him to the floor.

He made his way down the damp stone stairway to Jack's cell. Jack is lying on the dirt redden floor with his hat over his eyes.

"You Sparrow?" yelled Legolas hoping to wake the slumbering pirate.

"Aye," said Jack as he propped himself up.

" Are you are familiar with that ship the black peal "

"Maybe"

"Can tell me where to find the Black Peal? Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is," said Jack.

"This is hardly the time for ghost stories, but the ship certainly looked real enough so it must make anchorage in a real place. Where is it. Tell me," ordered Legolas in his best princely voice.

Jack studies his nails, "Why ask me?"



"Because you're a pirate obviously," said Legolas, hoping Jack would buy his story. _Certainly not because you were once the ships captain and I was your second mate. _

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" asked Capt. Jack.

"No, They took Miss Swann!" _I have given up that life._

"Oh," said Jake smirking, "so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here"

"How's that? The key's run off." asked Jack referring to the dog.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," replied Legolas as he picks up a bench and places it at the bottom of the cell door, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name," asked Jack.

"Will Turner," replied Legolas hoping for the best. Either Jack would recognize him or create his own explaination. He was hoping for the later.

"Named after your father ay?" asked Jack.

_That works. _" Yes, my father."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" said Jack

"Agreed," said Legolas as he shook Jake's hand.

"Agreed. Get me out."

Legolas lifts the door free and it lands with a loud crash, "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," said Jack grabbing his cutlass, hat and pistols.

Jack and Legolas made a quick get-away stepping over the guard that lay in the doorway and made their way to the docks where Jack made a dangerous proposition.

"We're going to steal a ship.," Legolas glances at the Dauntless then back at Jack, "That ship," this was crazy even for Jack.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there is no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?

"I'd die for her," said Legolas with such passion that for a second the spell that kept his elfish features hidden weakened and his eyes changed from chestnut brown to an ice blue.

"Oh," said Jack a little baffled, _I need to lay off the rum I'm seeing things. _"Good. No worries, then."



Legolas was in the most peculiar place he had ever been in his entire long immortal life. He was under water. With a boat upside down over his head.

"This is either madness or brilliance.," said Legolas as his foot crashed through a crab pot; he shook it off quickly.

Jack turned, "Its remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

They reached the Dauntless, climb up the ship using the rope that tied the ship to the dock, and up to the deck were the crew was being briefed.

"Everyone stay calm!" commanded Jack pistols drawn, "We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" added Legolas. This got a huge laugh from the crew.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," said Gillette laughing.

Jack points his pistol at Gillette's nose, "Son I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

With the crew in small boats, Jack and Legolas make it seem like they were getting ready to sail.Legolas's sharp eyes notices the Interceptor set sail for their direction, "Here they come."Norrington and his men stormed upon the Dauntless, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," ordered Norrington furious.

With the soldiers distracted, Jack and Will swung onto the Interceptor and cut away the ropes connecting the two ships allowing the Dauntless to sail away. Norrington notices but it's too late,

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" He screams. The men try to swing back unto the Dauntless, but in vain, the ship was out of reach.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," said Jack with a flourish of his hat and a mock bow.

They were headed for open water and out of the range of Norrington's cannons. It felt good to be back on a ship again, he had missed the salt air, and the sway of the ship underneath his feet. After sailing for about half an hour and things had settled down Legolas thought it would be a good idea to strength his story; give a little background information.

" When I was a lad living in England," began Legolas, "my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, my father, disappeared around 8 years ago and I was wondering if you knew what happened to him?

" I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill.," replied Jack nonchalantly.

"What happened to him?"



" He was a good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him. He died 8 years ago in a ship mutiny. He refused to join the mutinous crew and so was killed. It was a grave loss; I'm sorry," said Jack remorsefully.

" Thank you Jack. Your information has been quiet enlightening,"

Jack nodded.

" Where are we headed now?"ask Legolas.

Jack got a weird longing look on his face, "Tortuga"

Legolas wrinkled his nose; he had never liked Tortuge. It was loud and foul place full of drunks ,whores and men acting like animals. Actually he had seen animals with better manners.

"Aye Tortuge, a wonderful place. Sure you'll love it. Till then go to the storage room and get me some rum." said Jack taking his place at the helm.

Legolas just shook his head and headed below deck.

(Jack's pov)

He was a home. _There is nothing better that sailing in the open ocean. _He took a deep breath of salt air; suddenly there was a sword at his throat.

"What's this? A pirate off his guard?" said an indistinguishable voice.

Jack very, very slowly turned around to face a figure clocked in a green-gray cloak held with a green and silver leaf. The hood the attacker wore prevented Jack form seeing the attacker's face. Instead of a sword the figure had two long knifes which he thought was a little unusual.

"I'm looking for a William Turner," said the figure.

"He's dead."

"I know he's here," said the figure pushing the blade farther into the pirates neck.

Jack spotted his empty rum bottle in the corner of his eye, reached for it and brought it up upon his attacker. It was the distraction he needed to give him time to draw his sword.

"No one threatens me on my own ship,"

" If I remember correctly this ship was the property of the British Navy," replied the figure.

" WAS," said Jack as they slowly circled each other.

The figure attacked first with surprising quickness; Jack was barely able to block the blow before the figure attacked again; the blades whirled in the air, clang, clang clang. Jack was having difficulty keeping up from one attack to the next. This man ,who ever he was, was one hell of a swords man, and Jack knew he wouldn't be able to keep up for long. He and the man had locked swords when Will came up from below-deck. When he saw what was happening he dropped the rum causing it the crash unto the deck ( this of-course cause Jack to flinch) and drew his own long knives very similar to the ones his father used.



The figure also saw Will and unlocked their blades and threw Jack to the deck with a swift kick and started to run toward Will. As he did something very odd happened, the figure sheathed his knives and threw down his hood revealing a long braid. Will's face transformed to one of shock and recognition, but when the figure took Will into a large huge Jack couldn't take any more.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!!" he yelled causing the figure to turn around and he got an even greater shock. The hhje was in fact a she!

"Jack this is my very good and old friend Ella," said Will smiling.

**Ok I know a lot of your are already wanted to kill off this character, but she is not a Mary-Sue….. Well may-be a little but I will keep the Mary-Sueing to a minimum. Also Ella is more of a Gandalf like figure. And this is NOT a Ella-Legolas romance. They will only remain friends. And if you haven already figured out how they know each other . . . . . . That cloke Ella is wearing sounds familar. Also I'm trying to keep the characters form being OOC. How am I doing? **


	5. Ella

**Finally Updated!**

"What the bloody hell is going on here!!" he yelled causing the figure to turn around and he got an even greater shock. The He was in fact a she!

"Jack this is my very good and old friend Ella," said Will smiling.

The girl "Ella" flashed a smile in Jack's direction and stretched out her hand. She was tall ,around 5' 8'', 5' 9'', her hair was in a lose French braid that covered the top half of her ears, and her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen. Looking into them was like staring into the ocean, deep and mysterious. Her clothes were simple and consisted of a white blouse tucked into dark blue pants, tied at the waist with a blue sash that was lighter than her pants. What stuck Jack about her outfit was her boots. They were brown leather that had been imprinted with blue and silver designs, very similar to the ones Boot Strap Bill, and Will wear. Where do these people find these boots?

Jack shied away from the her hand, " I usually don't shake hands with people who try to kill me on my own ship."

" Oh, I am sorry about that, nothing but a misunderstanding. That's all." she replied with a disarming smile, "I was only looking for Le..Will here. And you told me he was dead I over reacted a little."

" That's all well and good, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that she tried to kill me."

" Not kill just…disarm. I was looking for Will in Port Royal when I heard about him going off with a pirate who he had broken out of jail. Very disturbing news I can assure you," said Ella glaring a Legolas.

" How did you know we would steal this ship," asked Legolas.

" Commander…How did she know we would commander this ship. Stick to nautical terms." ordered Jack.

" How did you know we would COMMANDER this ship?" repeated Legolas exasperated.

"Simple, It would be the one I would try to commander. It is loaded with supplies, and is the only ship fast enough to make it out of the harbor before Norrington could blow it to smithereens," replied Ella.



" Well you know your stuff, good for you, but I don't allow stow-a-ways on my ship. So off you go." said Jack as he motioned to a life boat.

"WHAT!" yelled Legolas and Ella in unison.

" You can't just leave her floating in the ocean," objected Legolas

" And why not?" asked Jack

" Besides the obvious reasons, Will won't help you crew the ship if you do." said Ella.

" I won't?", Ella glared at him, " I mean, yes I won't."

" Seeing that you left me no choice I guess I will let her stay," Jack said as he walked toward Ella, "but I will be expecting I little favor in return." He eyed her up and down.

Ella stepped closer and put her mouth up to his ear, " How about I don't slip into your cabin in the middle of the night and . . . ..," with each word Jack's eyes widened in fear. Ella just walked away a slight smile on her face. Jack leaned toward Will who was also

smiling, " Remind me to make sure my cabin locks form the inside," he whispered. Legolas just nodded.  
"Will, I would like to speak with you below deck for a moment," requested Ella.

" Yes, of course," replied Legolas, " Jack I will be back up in a minute."

Jack just grunted a response and turned bake the ships wheel. Legolas followed Ella down below deck to a cabin where Ella had obviously made herself at home. When Legolas entered the room his eyes were instantly drawn to a very familiar looking chest that was sitting on the bed. Legolas's eyes grew in excitement and ran to the chest and caressed it lovingly. It was the same chest that he had been forced leave on the Black Pearl eight years ago.

"How did you find it? I had feared that it had been lost forever and the bottom of the sea," said Legolas as he opened the lock.

"And that is precisely where I found it, among the bones of a British Naval ship. You should have know that the there is no safer place for it than the sea," said Ella smiling as she watched Legolas go through the trunk looking like a little boy on Christmas morning. "I am 

afraid I couldn't keep it away from all of the sea's influences, I will smell like salt for a very, very long time."

Legolas picked up each of the treasures inside of the chest and pressed them to his chest. "I feel as if I have been reunited with very good friends."

"I did not come here just to bring you a chest, no matter what it's value," said Ella seriously.

"Then why did you come?" asked Legolas.

" The ring you wear Legolas, do you remember the warning I gave to you when I first gave it to you?" asked Ella.

Legolas's smile slowly fell away from his face and his brows furrowed together. " The ring must not be worn for a period longer than 20 years." Said Legolas.

" 20 years have past, and it is time for you to return the ring."

"I can't"

This response shocked Ella," And why not."

" I love the governer's daughter, Elizabeth, and she knows not of my Elvin heritage, and I do not plan on telling her," replied Legolas.

Ella rolled her eyes at such a response, " You love her but dare not show her your true self. Is her love so fleeting that it runs at the first sign of conflict?" asked Ella clearly not impressed.

"She has not yet been informed of my love," replied Legolas his eye down in embarrassment.

"Well that certainly explains why you are gallivanting across the ocean with a drunken captain in a stolen British Naval vessel chasing after undead pirates to save a girl who you barley know. A girl who you are willing to risk you very immortality for," lectured Ella.

" It is precisely the reason that she knows not of my love that I must save her. I must show her that I am worthy of her love," explained Legolas.

"Mortality false or otherwise does not suit you well Legolas. You have forgotten your Princely virtues and responsibilities. You have been content to long. Perhaps this latest adventure will return Elvin fire to your veins. But it will not return, without the removal of the ring."

" My Kingdom needs me no longer."

And how would you know, you haven't been back in 20 years. Anyway, since you are not going to remove it without consistent nagging I will stay with you until you do," declared Ella.



"As you wish," replied Legolas, knowing that when Ella made up her mind it was useless to argue.

"Let's return to the sun and wind of the deck above where poor Captain Jack is all alone." Suggested Ella as she folded up her cloak and placed it on the bed. Legolas nodded in agreement and they both returned to the deck.

**I know a lot of you are probably wondering what is going on but all will be revealed in time. I will be constantly dropping hints along the way so if you pay attention you should have the basics figured out for yourself. Details will be told later**


	6. With the help of Pig man

**Dont own anything. Wish I did!**

It didn't take much time for the small crew to reach the pirate port of Tortuga. Jack had finally accepted that Ella would be tagging along after he saw that she knew her way around a ship. As they pulled the ship into the port Jack's enthusiasm grew. For the past week all Jack would talk about was the wonders and glory of Tortuga.

Upon their arrival Elle immediately dawned a almost black, blue cloak and pulled the hood over her head to hide her face.

"Why the cloak?" asked Jack with an eyebrow raised, "hiding from somebody?"

"Yes," replied Ella, "Every drunken pirate on this accursed island. I doubt you want attention drawn to ourselves because I have to fight a drunkard or two because they think I am some common whore."

"Whatever makes you happy love," replied Jack.

Legolas

Tortuga was just as Legolas remembered. And it was a memory he wished he could forget. Tortuga was the home to the lowest forms of life. Many of it's members hadn't had a bath…….well………ever. The streets was full of passed out drunks, pick-pockets, whores, fights, and an undistinguishable slime. The smell burned his sensitive nose and the sounds of "music", harsh speech, and yelling hurt his ears. This was the last place on earth he would ever want to be. And he had never seen Jack happier.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, Savvy? What do you think?" asked Jack motioning to the world of caous that surrounded them.

"It'll linger," was the only tactful reply Legolas could come up with.

"I tell you mate, if every town was like this one, no man would feel unwanted," said Jack as he swaggered his way down the street, but he was stopped by a heavily painted woman.

"Scartlett" he exclaimed arms wide. He was received with a very ferocious slap, causing his face and neck to jerk around.

"Not sure I deserved that," he said confused.

They there then greeted by yet another painted woman, who Jack greet with as much enthusiasm "Giselle!"and he was repaid in the exact same method.

"I might have deserved that one," was Jack's reply.

"I am most certain you deserve that and more, Captain Jack Sparrow," replied Ella from under her cloak.

"I'v got to see a man about a pig," said Jack ignoring Ella's comment.

When Jack said he need to see a man about a pig he was actually more literal than one would expect. When Jack stopped in front of a pig sty Legolas and Ella gave each other 

questioning looks. It took them both a moment to see a man was also there in the sty. He had been hidden by a layer of mud and was sleeping noisily on a bed of pigs. Jack being Jack could not have awakened him with a friendly nudge. Instead he grabs a bucket of water (probably ice cold water) and carelessly dumped it upon the sleeping man. Legolas thought this was extremely appropriate because it was the only form of a bath the man had seen in years.

"God curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" yelled the man in shock, "Mother love Jack, you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It is bad luck."

"Great he's superstitious," said Ella rolling her eyes.

" Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it." Replied Jack "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition made by the man who did the waking.

The man looked confused for a moment, but the words "buys a drink" had clearly gotten his attention, "Aye, I will about to it," and Jack helps him to his feet.

Unluckily for pig man Legolas and Ella had spotted the second bucket of water. As soon as Jack was clear the second bucket was dumped unceremoniously upon the man.

Blast it, I'm already awake!" he yelled.

"That was for the smell," said Legolas.

Since a drink had been involved a tavern would have to be the place for the proposition to be made. But it being Tartuga a tavern was the only place they could have met anyway. This thought did not make Legolas feel any better. How could one building survive so much violence was beyond him. Jack led Gibbs (for that was his name) to a table leaving Legolas and Ella to stand guard. Legolas didn't think a person in this place was sober enough to stand much less hold a sword, but he could hear everything Jack said at the table and he had a feeling that eavesdropping would be the only way he was going to get the whole truth from Jack.

"Now, what's the nature f this venture of yourn?" asked Gibbs sipping on his ale.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," this response caused Gibbs to choke on his drink in surprise, "I know where it's going to be," continued Jack, "and I'm gonna take it."

" Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew," stated Jack.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," warned Gibbs.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool, tne, Eh?"



"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" asked Gibbs clearly thinking that Jack had finally lost his mind.

" Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

This statement caused legolas to turn around. What leverage could Jack be talking about. He hadn't mentioned any leverage to him.

Gibbs gave Jack a questioning look. Jack motions his head toward Legolas, only confusing Gibbs more " The guy in the cloak?". Jack's head made even more exaggerated movements toward legolas.

"The kid?" asked Gibbs.

"That is the child of bootstrap Bill turner. His only child, savvy?" said Jack slyly.

"Is he, now?" said Gibbs in revelation, "leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you.

"one can only hope," said Jack picking up his tankered, "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back," replied Gibbs following suit.

Legolas stood beside Ella in shock and confusion.

"Jack can't be trusted," said Ella in a low voice.

"I don't know what he wants with me. Why does he think I can give him the Black Peal?" asked Legolas.

" Do you think he has discovered your secret?"

"I doubt it," said Legolas, "From the beginning he believed that I was Boot Strap's son."

"Until we can know for sure we must be wary," you know better that anyone that Jack will sacrifice anything and anyone to get back his precious Pearl.

**What do you think so far. Remember I want to keep Ella as far away as a Mary Sue as possible. If you notice any major plot holes let me know. If you like it let me know. REVIEW!!**


End file.
